


Protection

by StevetheIcecube



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Peter is adorable, Superfamily, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is being bullied at school, but he doesn't tell anyone until Tony wakes him up one morning and Peter tells him he doesn't want to go to school.</p><p>Well, Tony needs to do something about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version! I got a bit of CC for this and it has been ridiculously popular for what it is, so hey presto, I'm doing a big re-work on it so it's better, longer, less abrupt and has a little more content that is deserving of what, 900 hits? Which is CRAZY. On Fanfiction, this has only got 597, and it's been up there for months.

“Hey Pete. Time to get up.” Tony whispered to his adopted son, drawing back the curtains in the room. The late September sunlight flooded in, making the room instantly lighter. “It’s half seven, you need to get up for school.”

Peter, squirreled under his duvet like usual, tucked himself further away. “I don’t want to go to school.” He mumbled.

Tony frowned and sat down on Peter’s bed gently, pulling the covers back slightly so he could see Peter’s face. “Why not? You love your school.” In fact, Tony was the only one in the three-member family that didn’t really want Peter going to that school. It was a very normal, if slightly smaller than normal, public Lower School. Tony didn’t want Peter at school at all.

Maybe he was just a little jealous of Peter. He never got to go to school until he was six, at which point he was shipped off to an English boarding school to learn all the proper things and nice language. He went through a few of those schools for eight years, and then he went to MIT. He never got to come home after a school day and tell his parents what had happened that day like Peter did, his parents wouldn’t even have been interested.

“You don’t even like the school. I thought you’d take my side.” Peter said miserably.

“I will if you give me a reason.” Tony said, grinning at him. Steve told him that he shouldn’t encourage bad behaviour in Peter, but Tony didn’t think that bartering was bad behaviour. It’s always been useful for him.

“Everyone teases me because I don’t have a mommy.” Peter said quietly.

Tony swallowed. That was a good reason. He knew that it was going to come up some time. Peter had told them that he didn’t mind and they were still his daddies and he didn’t care what anyone thought and he didn’t mind that they had to keep it a secret from everyone who Tony really was.

“Peter, you do have a mommy.” Tony said gently. “She had to go away with your real daddy and we decided to take care of you.”

“I know that.” Peter said. “But no one else understands.”

“I’ll call in to school and no one will say anything. I’ll make sure your teacher understands.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Peter said, reaching up to hug Tony, leaving him with a warm feeling in his chest. He never got used to the way he got so much affection now. It seemed like such a stark (ha ha) contrast to how everything used to be.

*A*

Tony actually wanted to take Peter to school that day and speak to his teacher in person, but Steve decided he shouldn’t and although Tony was reluctant to give up the idea of impressing everyone in the school, Steve managed to convince him in the dastardly sexy way he could.

Why did he have to fall in love with the single most adorable man in existence?

But Steve did allow him to call the school and complain about the treatment of Peter.

“Hello? Cople Lower School.”

“Oh, hello, I’m calling to complain about the treatment of my adopted son.”

Tony could almost hear the frown that the woman used. “Yes?”

“He didn’t want to come to school today because he is being bullied. By his classmates, I presume, but he didn’t want to name anyone.”

“Well, I’m very sorry to hear that. Who is your son?”

“Peter Rogers. He’s in the reception class.”

“What is he being bullied about? I’ll tell his teacher and she’ll sort it out.”

“Well, he’s adopted by my husband and I. Somehow his classmates seem to understand that homosexual relationships are wrong.”

“I honestly think they’re a little young to understand any of that, but I’ll relay this to the reception teacher and she’ll talk to them about it.”

*A*

“Thank you Daddy!” Peter cheered, springing into Tony’s arms the moment he got home. “You talked to the reception people and after lunch they did a whole talk thingy and we all gave opinions!”

“That’s great, Pete!” Tony said, slightly more enthusiastically than he was feeling, swinging Peter around in a circle.

Steve’s face was unhappy. Tony could tell that his interference had probably meant a lot to the way Steve was perceived at the school.

He let Peter go and start on his maths homework, and sat down with Steve on the couch. “I’m sorry.” He said. “How bad is it?”

“Not good.” Steve admitted. “Of course, some people suspected that something was up, of course, but I’m more dreading tomorrow when most people know about it.”

Tony quirked his head. “I was under the impression that homosexual relationships were legal.” Tony said, smiling widely at his husband.

“That’s my line, Tony.” Steve said fondly, kissing Tony quickly. “But I know exactly what you mean.”

“Well, Peter won’t be bullied anymore. The teachers will be looking out for that now.” Tony said. “We can take it better than he can.”

“You mean I can, Tony. You won’t get any problem from this.” Steve chastised.

“Your problem, my problem. Same thing.”

“Thank you for doing that for him. You’re too protective.”

“Cough cough, Mr Shield For Protecting Americans everywhere.”

“We’re both protective, then.”

“That I can live with.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's a lot more different than I expected. It's more realistic, though.
> 
> Cople Lower School is a real school, but this fictional one bears no resemblance to the real one.


End file.
